


I'll Bee Back, Okay?

by catchmxifyoucan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DadSchlatt AU, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, i just have so much brain rot that i wrote this im sorry, its been a hot second i promise i haven't forgotten about it, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmxifyoucan/pseuds/catchmxifyoucan
Summary: “Dad don’t make me stay.” He ruffled my hair before squatting down to look me in the eye. “It’s only for a little bit. You’ll be better off here” he then took out the stuffed bee out of my bag and handed it to me “beebud you won’t be alone as long as you have this, I’m always here with you. I love you”
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to: inthxtbleackdec go follow them on twitter and on here they are pretty cool. THIS IS FROM TUBBOS POV yes i wrote tubbo into sbi what are you going to do about it   
> idk how long i will keep this going i might go into the canon but idk honestly but for now im just going to keep going

I held on to his tattered jacket for dear life as he calmly spoke to me “beebud I’ll come back, I promise you're just going to stay with philza and his family for a bit. OK? You can make new friends! I’ll be back tubbo.” I still didn’t let go, I used everything. Crying now I looked up at his face. It was as tired looking as ever his mutton chops seemed to fall as he bit his lip to stop from crying. “Don’t leave dad.” I said into his chest as he picked me up and pulled me into a hug. It wasn’t enough time before he put me down and held my hand as we walked towards the house. It was so much bigger than anything we have ever lived in the wood walls of the house gave off a welcoming feel. But it wasn’t with him. I don’t want to live here. 

I want my dad. 

After a few knocks a man came to the door he was shorter than dad but his great black wings took up most of the door way. He had a calm welcoming sort of face that would make you feel safe. “Hello schlatt and hi tubbo!” he looked down and waved at me when he said that. I didn’t wave back. “Look it’s just for a bit bud, I know this must be scary for you, why don’t you go say hi to Tommy? He’s around your age.” I shook my head and turned to my dad “Dad don’t make me stay.” He ruffled my hair before squatting down to look me in the eye. “It’s only for a little bit. You’ll be better off here” he then took out the stuffed bee out of my bag and handed it to me “beebud you won’t be alone as long as you have this, I’m always here with you. I love you”   
“I love you dad”   
he stood up then chuckled “Now I gotta talk to Philza for a minute,” he then turned to Philza but before he could say anything a boy around my age came up behind Philza he was tall and lanky with bright blonde hair curly hair “HI! Your tubbo right?” before I could even nod the boy beralled on “I’m Tommy, my dad said you were staying with us for a while! You wanna come play war with me?” He said this all very fast. Philza chuckled at the tommy “Give him a second to breathe Tommy” dad muttered something to himself before looking at tommy then me “Yeah he’s in good hands.” Then pushed me towards Tommy who grabbed my hand and ran into the house. “TOMMY” I could hear an exasperated Philza yell at his son. I saw my dad smile sadly at me before Philza stepped out and closed the door. 

Tommy finally stopped running as he pulled me to the ground of what looked like a common room. It was very warm and welcoming with a roaring fire in the back. Two teenagers were sitting in the room as well the older of the two seemed to have some piglin blood in him. His ears flopped down from the extra cartilage on them, large fangs rose up from his bottom teeth giving him a vegally threatening look. His long pink hair was starting to fade from the top to a natural brown looking colour. He turned to his younger brother before shaking his head and returning to his book. The younger of the two didn’t seem to be bothered with Tommy running around and yelling, he seemed to be listening to music and trying to not acknowledge Tommy. This one seemed to be more human. He had lots of curly brown hair coming from the top of his beanie, while I couldn't see all of his face he seemed to look sad even if there was nothing to be sad about. 

Before I could take much else in Philza walked back into the house, his hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his long cardigan and he had a soft smile on his face as he looked at me “It about time you meet the rest of the family wouldn’t you say?” I didn’t say anything philza went on anyways “Well I’m Philza but you can call me Phil if you want. Techno over there is my oldest.” gesturing to the boy with pig blood in him who nodded at me “how do you do” he said in a gravelly voice before once again turning to his book I noticed a long tail wrap around him. “And this is Wilbur” nodding to the other teen.He just gave me what looked like a small slute. He didn’t seem happy that I was here. I guess that was one thing we had in common. “You already know Tommy I guess” looking at the boy who was now pulling at a band-aid on his arm. He looked up when he heard his name. “Huh? OH right I’m Tommy we should play war. I keep saying this but no one wants to play with me-"   
''Tommy” Philza scolded the boy before he could keep talking “we talked about this, sometimes we have to keep our thoughts in our head.” Tommy nodded before sitting on the floor next to Technos chair. “It’s been a long night for you tubbo, do you want to go to bed?” Phil said to me as he looked at the bee toy I still had clutched in my hand. I nodded despite not being at all tired. Tommy smiled and waved at me as Phil took my hand and we started to walk to the room I would be staying in. 

Just for a little bit, right?


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have written a lot for this chapter but thats ok. also huge shout out to my friend fox (@inthxtbleakdec) for reading these and making sure they sound good!

He led me into a small room decorated with little bees along the walls and a small bed and table sat in the corner of the room. It was simple, it felt homey even if it wasn’t mine. I sat down on the bed and it was soft and clean. “Goodnight Tubbo. You can talk more in the morning if you want.” Then he went to turn the lights off. “Can you leave them on?” I said quietly before he could turn them off. He nodded at me “How about I’ll leave this one on” he then turned the one on near my bed. It lit up the room with a soft yellow light that bounced off the bees. “Thank you” was all I could mutter before Phil softly closed the door and started yelling something at Tommy, again. 

Dad always left the lights on. He said it was to keep monsters away and I don’t plan on letting any monsters into their house. The bed was too soft and nice, not like the bunks we used to stay in. The bees were nice to look at even if my talking started to annoy dad after a while but he let me have it as long as didn’t ask questions. I took the blanket and pillow off the bed and set them up on the floor, it was more comfortable, like home. I hugged the bee as if it would give some kind of comfort and tried to fall asleep 

After a night of tossing and turning the sun started to rise. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window onto the snowy landscape. The snow was softly falling across the still early morning air. Dad would probably be disappointed if he saw me sitting in here by myself not doing anything, I gotta be strong for him. I walked out of the room holding my bee in my hand afraid if I let go I’ll never get him back. I turned the corner back to the main room. In the light for the early morning, I could see a door off the side that noises seemed to be coming from. Past the door I could see cobblestone stairs leading down. The stairs were lit with torches instead of the lanterns of the rest of the house. I slowly walked down the stairs, not sure what I would find at the bottom. What looked like a training room sat at the bottom of the stairs complete with armour stands, armour, swords and potions. In the middle, there was Technoblade beating the shit out of an armour stand. He then stopped and turned to the stairs where I was sitting. He looked mildly surprised that I was there “Well hello there, you enjoy the show?” he said as he put the sword in a chest “holy fuck” I muttered. He raised his eyebrows and scoffed “Hey Phil, I think the new one is broken” He said as Phil walked around the corner. He laughed and shook his head “Schlatts his dad Techno what else did you expect” My Cheeks went hot “Sorry” I think I’ve messed up already “Don’t be sorry Tubbo, it adds some spice to the house. I cannot wait till you get Tommy swearing” Techno said as he continued to clean up the room though the last part was more to himself. “Let's keep the swearing to a minimum.” he laughed as he said it. “Can I try?” I asked Techno and Phil, still in awe of the fighting skill he showed. They looked at each other “That's your call Phil, I’ll fight the child if you want me too” Techno said, still cleaning up the room. Philza looked at me considering, “I mean why not. Techno don’t kill him alright? I’d like to keep my friendship with Schlatt”   
“Well of course I won’t kill the child. I only hurt orphans.” Philza gave him a look “I’m joking of course” he added at the look Phil was giving him. “Go get some gear, kid,” Phil said as I got up from the stairs and ran into the room. 

After Phil helped me get the training armour on and told me a few things about fighting. “So you're gonna want to keep your knees bent so you don’t fall over when you get hit. Try and keep the sword in front of you and keep Techno in your line of sight” he then walked over to techno and said something quietly to him “Alright kid, you ready?” Techno said as he raised his sword “Yeah! This will be great” I said, trying to force a laugh to hide the rising feeling of how bad of an idea this was. Techno readied himself before Phil stepped off the mats “On my mark fight till one of you falls over. 1,,,2,,,,,3” He then brought his hand down quickly and backed up. I tried to bend my knees as Phil told me and raise my sword but it was really heavy and before I knew it Techno had knocked me to the floor. 

He stuck his hand out “Come on Kid that was a good first try.” He said as I took his hand and he pulled me off the ground “Really? I fell down in like one second”   
“This is true but you are also,” he trailed off for a second “what are you 8?” I nodded “I don’t think fighting is my thing,” I say laughing to myself as I put the sword on the wall next to the others “Well that was only your first maybe it can try again in uh.” he hesitated “Maybe fighting Techno wasn’t a great choice for your first fight” Techno laughed to himself, “You told me to fight the child, so I did.”   
Phil shook his head as he started to walk up the stairs “It wasn’t my first fight you know? Dad used to teach me how to fight. Like street fighting!!” I piped up as Phil's back continued up the stairs. I frowned as I thought about it. It was a good memory even if I ended up with a black eye at the end. Phil looked at me with surprise and bit his lip as if biting back a comment “Let's not get into any street fights OK?” I nodded not sure why he needed to clarify this. I already said I don’t like fighting. It didn’t really matter because I was already running up the stairs.


End file.
